1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in regulating gene expression in eukaryotic organisms (e.g., plants).
2. Incorporation-By-Reference & Text
The material in the accompanying sequence listing is hereby incorporated by reference into this application. The accompanying file containing the sequence listing, was created on Feb. 23, 2007 and is 287 KB. The file can be accessed using Microsoft Word on a computer that uses Windows OS.
3. Background Information
An essential element for genetic engineering of plants is the ability to express genes using various regulatory regions. The expression pattern of a transgene, conferred by a regulatory region is critical for the timing, location, and conditions under which a transgene is expressed, as well as the intensity with which the transgene is expressed in a transgenic plant. Plants grown under dense canopies or at high density perceive a decrease in the ratio of red to far-red incoming light, and respond to it by growing faster and taller (Cerdan and Chory, 2003). Densely planted crops tend to place energy into stem and petiole elongation to lift the leaves into the sunlight rather than putting energy into storage or reproductive structures. This negatively affects yields by reducing the amount of harvestable products such as seeds, fruits and tubers. In addition, tall spindly plants tend to be less wind resistant and lodge more easily, further reducing crop yield. There is continuing need for suitable regulatory regions that can improve agricultural and forest plant growth potential.